Prince Charming
by PrincessxShawn
Summary: I never thought in all my years that I’d find the perfect Prince Charming. And who knew it’d be your Average Joe, the one I thought I was destined to be with, who turned out to be the man who wanted me and my Prince dead. [SxS][AU]
1. Prologue

* * *

**PRINCE CHARMING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I never thought in all my years that I'd find the perfect Prince Charming. Oh no. I thought I'd find your Average Joe, who I'd love and marry. And we would raise our kids in a happy home, maybe with a pet or two. But never did I think I would really find myself a Prince Charming. A man who would love me and cherish me and protect me and would be perfect. But not just perfect in looks, oh no. He'd have the perfect personality, the perfect job, the perfectness that only comes with a Prince Charming. And never did I think I'd find him. 

Of course, I didn't think he was my Prince Charming at first, but who ever does? But I grew to see the Prince inside him, and the perfectness of him. And who knew it'd be your Average Joe, the one I thought I was destined to be with, who turned out to be the man who wanted me and my Prince dead. Well, mostly me but my Prince was eventually wanted as well. But who would have thought it? I certainly didn't.

That's the same kind of surprise you feel when you found out you've actually found your Prince Charming. And it's the same kind of surprise as when you realize you've fallen in love with your Prince Charming. But to know your Average Joe, a stalker? Very surprising. Very scary.

But I knew it'd be my Prince who would save me. Of course, when you have a stalker, the police are good people to contact too. And I did, obviously. But I knew my Prince was there for me. He's a Prince Charming; he'll always come for me. And my Prince is a perfect Prince, as all should be. And he came for me. And this is that story.

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters, CLAMP does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Well hola!  
I hope you enjoyed this little prologue of Prince Charming. I know it was kind of short, and I'm sorry. But I didn't want to keep hammering in how perfect he was, and how scary the stalker was, etc. I liked what it said so I thought, "Screw the length. I like it." 306 words are enough for me, thank you very much.  
And I hope the rest of you liked it too, and are now curious like kittens. So I shall see you in the next chapter, the first chapter.  
Until then, adios!


	2. Chapter One

* * *

**PRINCE CHARMING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

It was a cold winter's night as I left work. I always hated the cold, but loved the snow. Luckily for me the sidewalks had been cleared of the white stuff and I had my favorite thick coat. 

Pulling out my keys, I quickly locked the small shop. I was also lucky enough to have the shop. It was a small bakery. Ever since I was little, I had always wanted a bakery of my own. And after seven years of hard work, I had finally managed to save up for the small, two story building space that was now my own.

It was the smallest bakery in town, but I loved it to pieces. The lower level was the small shop, where people could come and purchase cakes and cookies and more while the upper level contained the small eatery where breakfast and lunch was served. The kitchen was wonderful and the window's held beautiful views of the park across the street. I had decorated the windows personally, drawing flowers encircling the shop's name, _The Magic Blossom_.

I had great customers, even many regulars. And even now, as I put away my keys and headed out, I was carrying a small cake box. Inside was a Valentine's Day cake, special made. I had decided to deliver it personally tonight, the night before Valentine's Day, to a very special customer. She came in all the time and often ordered cakes for delivery. And between seeing her in the eatery and delivering her her cakes, we became close friends. She was one of the most popular women in the small city of Grape Vine Valley, Tomoyo, the famous and actress, who made the city her home. And here I was, little old Sakura Kinomoto, friend's with her.

The streets were busy as I walked down Main Street. Cars were waiting in the traffic, humming quietly. There were few people on the streets, mostly other little shop owners closing up. But they were all lucky enough to own the space above their shops, not having to brace the cold.

I sighed and trudged on. Although I had the two levels for my bakery, I had really wanted to get the third floor, so as I could live above my shop. But at the time I didn't have enough money, and when I finally had saved enough, the space had been sold and someone was already living there. I never saw who came or went to the apartment, but every now and again I'd hear the door slam and someone arrive home.

When I had moved to the city two years ago, I knew I would always live there. The valley had been named for the multiple successful vineyards that were sprinkled throughout. The valley was made from the four surrounding mountains, all facing different directions, hence their names, the North, East, South, and West Mountains.

The city had been small but with all the success from the vineyards, it was growing. A new hospital had just been built down the street from my bakery and it was said to be the biggest and best hospital in the state. The combining business of the vineyards, the hospital, and all the other shops in the city, including my own, business was booming.

The snow began to drift down slowly and I smiled. I had always loved the snow and it's purity. But by now the cold was getting to me, and I rushed foreword, pausing at the stop light.

After a moment, a heavy breathing down my neck caused me to jump and I turned slightly. A man was standing close behind me, his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply through his nose, as if smelling me. A small sliver of panic wove it's way inside me. Stepping slightly forward, I prayed. I prayed the light would change while his eyes were still closed.

Kami must have heard my prayers as the light changed and I hurried forward, clutching the cake box to my chest. As I got closer to the busy hospital, I turned slightly to see if he was still there. I gasped sharply in the cold air as I saw the man some feet behind me, his dark eyes watching me. Turning again, I rushed to the next light. A few people, probably some of the hospital workers stood waiting and I felt safer as I stood in their midst.

Peering behind me, I glanced back at the man. He stood in the darkness, away from the group of workers. He wore a thick, heavy dark coat and matching hat. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering his lower face from view. His dark eyes were trained on me. A shiver ran through my spine and I spun back around only to see the light change again.

I pushed my way through the crowd, hoping to lose him. Excusing myself multiple times, I managed to get down the block before I glanced back. There he was, moving ever so persistently after me.

Now my fear began to spike. The police station was on the other, quieter side of the city. There was no way my nerves would handle the walk, and it was too risky to be alone. And I had never thought to invest into a cell phone, seeing no purpose in them. Course it would have been great now. Looking foreword to the next light, I saw a single man standing. Past the light there was just one more before the open hospital doors.

That was it. I'd go to the hospital until he left, or I'd call the police from there. Peering over my shoulder, I was shocked to see my mysterious stalker closing in, his feet moving fast in the snow.

Panicking, I dug into my purse and quickly pulled out a small notebook and pen, scribbling across it, 'Please help. Being followed by strange man. Play along till hospital.' Walking faster, I approached the man waiting at the light.

The man was tall and seemed around my age or slightly older. He had dark brown hair flecked with the falling white snowflakes. He wore a thick sweater and coat, boots protruding from a pair of dark blue jeans. He was thin and lean but had a muscular air about him.

Gaining courage, I shouted over to him. "Excuse me!" I called, slightly hesitantly. The man turned dark, chocolate brown eyes in my direction, his handsome features looking confused and irritated. I ran up to his side, smiling as best I could. One hand holding the box of Tomoyo's cake, I pushed the note under his nose with the other one.

"Oh honey I thought it was you!" I lied as I saw him scan the note. "I got you the cake. C'mon now, let's go. We need to get to the hospital."

The man nodded. "Sure," he said in a deep voice. Wrapping an arm around my own, he turned, leading me to the hospital doors. Peeping back, I saw the man following me stop, eyes wide in surprise. And to my relief, he turned and began to walk back the other way.

I turned my head back around as we reached the hospital doors and sighed.

"Is he gone?" my escort asked and I nodded. As if I had been suddenly lit on fire, the man pulled his arm from mine, his hands back inside his pockets. We entered the hospital and I was relieved for the warmth it offered.

"Dr. Li, what are you doing back here?" a nearby nurse asked the man.

Dr. Li shrugged and led me to some pay phones. "You can call for a ride here." Leaving me, he headed for the door.

"Wait!" I cried after him.

He paused, looking back at me. Irritation was clearly evident in his voice. "Now what?"

I held out my small cake box to him. Tomoyo wouldn't mind, not when I explained. Dr. Li looked at the box for a moment before taking it. He opened the lid and peered inside. The cake was a small circular chocolate cake with strawberry icing covering it. Chocolate and cherry icing had been used to write out Happy Valentine's Day across the center. He looked back up at me.

"For helping me... back there," I explained. "Thank you." I bowed slightly.

Dr. Li looked at me another moment before closing the box. Turning toward the door once again, he paused as she reached the doorway.

"Thanks," he grumbled and headed out. I frowned and went to a phone, dialing Tomoyo's number. The nerve of that guy! All he had to do was walk with me, nothing special. I even thanked him with a cake! What more did he want? A trophy?

"Hello?" came Tomoyo's voice over the phone.

"Oh thank goodness you're home. It's Sakura."

"Sakura? Is everything okay? You sound mad."

I smiled. "I'm... agitated. I'll tell you the story when I see you. Can you come pock me up? I'm at the hospital?"

Tomoyo gasped loudly on the line. "Oh my god Sakura are you okay? What happened?"

"No, No, I'm fine. Perfectly healthy last time I checked. I'll explain it all later. Can you come get me?"

"Oh of course! I'll be there in five minutes. Just wait inside the lobby."

After hanging up, I headed back to the hospital lobby. The hospital had been built not just for our city, but for all the surrounding ones as well. So there were plenty of people this cold night, sitting, standing, loitering about.

Settling in a seat near the door, I glanced at a large wall nearby. It had been covered with pictures of all the doctor's the hospital employed. And there he was. The handsome but very rude, Dr. Li.

"Dr. Syaoran Li," I read aloud softly. "Lung Specialist. Huh. What do you know?" I gazed at the picture a bit longer, examining his handsome features. He had a strong stare... or was it a glare in those dreamy chocolate eyes? A half smile half frown looked back at the camera and I could see his strong jaw jut out even more so.

"Sakura!" someone called and I turned to see Tomoyo rushing to me. A long purple flowing skirt skittered around her ankles and she worse a large lavender blouse, the long sleeves extending past her hands. A green scarf had been wrapped around her neck but with all her movements it had fallen to her shoulders, the long tips dancing by her skirt and feet. Tomoyo had the prettiest hair and eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was long and a special black that gleamed a beautiful purple in the light. Her soft, loving lavender eyes looked surprised and worried this late at night.

Tomoyo practically threw her arms around me. "Oh Sakura are you sure you're all right?" she asked in her high-pitched voice.

I nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it when we get to my house."

"Oh no," Tomoyo protested, taking my hand. "You can spend the night at my house tonight."

As Tomoyo's car pulled from the hospital parking lot, I glanced back down the road. Standing under the same light as before, once more waiting for it to change, was Dr. Syaoran Li. Leaning against the window I thought of his handsome face that seemed familiar to me... and his rude behavior.

_Dr. Syaoran Li._

_-_

* * *

_- _

"Dr. Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo cried once I finished my story. She had lent me some pink bunny pajamas and we sat on the floor in her room, drinking hot chocolate and gossiping like a couple of high school s. "You don't know who he is?"

I shook my head.

"He's the heir to the Li Vineyard! It's the biggest Vineyard in Grape Vine! He's also the top lung specialist in the state!"

My mouth dropped in surprise and I practically choked on my hot chocolate. "You're kidding me! He was such a jerk to me. I mean, I didn't have to give him the cake. Hell, I didn't even have to thank him."

Tomoyo nodded furtively. "I've heard that although he is rich and handsome, he's really rude. Even to other doctor's. But they say he's wonderful to his patients. And his nurses. Course rumor has it that he's slept with all of them at least once. They think the world of him."

"No way..." I murmured, setting down my hot chocolate and leaning back onto the floor and my sleeping bag, my makeshift bed.

Tomoyo yawned and stood, stretching. "Mind if I turn the lights out? I'm exhausted," she asked as she climbed into bed. I shook my head. With a lick the lights went out and I sat in the darkness.

Dr. Syaoran Li. Just thinking about him half made me drool in , half made me puke in disgust. How could someone so good looking be so... so mean and rude? I rolled over, pulling up my blanket and shutting my eyes. His portrait stared back at me from the other side of my eyelids.

_Dr. Syaoran Li._

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**-**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters, CLAMP does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So how was chapter one everybody? I hope it appealed to yall. Oh, just so yall know, the next chapter will be in Syaoran's pov of what happened in this chapter, and then moving foreword. And then we'll start going back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran. Sound good? Good. Alrighty-dotty, see you all in the next chapter! Chapter two!  
Adios yall!


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

**PRINCE CHARMING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**SYAORAN'S POV**

* * *

I cringed as the nurse slapped more flies onto the already large piles tat sat about my desk. Looking up wearily the nurse smiled sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Li. But you know how busy it gets around this time of year," she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured, standing. And that is why I hated this time of year. Winter was the worst. Not only was it always snowing and cold, but everyone, whether they wanted to or not, got sick. And about half of them had to come to me.

Jotting a quick note on the charts I had been working on, I pocketed the black pen, my favorite. I picked up the files that the nurse had added to the pile and opened them, peering at some of the contents. "So what are we dealing with today?"

"Two kids are in with what looks like the flu. They're asthmatic and were brought in with severe coughing."

I sighed and turned out of my quiet office into the busy hallway. The hospital was the biggest one I had ever seen, yet it always managed to be crowded. Doctors, nurses, patients, family, everyone was everywhere, all the time. And although the halls were wide, they were never wide enough. And along with the people moving through the crowded space was all the machinery and hospital beds. Sure it was a nice hospital, hell, it was a nice city. But it was too damn crowded.

"A new patient, Nadeshiko Avalon, is in for her first appointment, and then Fujitaka Reed is here with complaints with his lung," the nurse behind me babbled on.

At the sound of Fujitaka's name I smiled. Fujitaka Reed was an old friend of my fathers. He had given me a good paying job at his winery during my medical schooling. Although I worked at my father's winery, Fujitaka helped me make more money. When I finally graduated and got a job at the hospital, Fujitaka requested me to do the most complicated surgery of my life.

Fujitaka was the first human to receive an artificial lung. And I had been the doctor who had done the surgery that gave it to him. The surgery had saved his life and made my career soar. I was indebted to him. And after the hectic day I had had, I was happy to see him.

"Mr. Reed," I said warmly, stepping into the small examination room. Fujitaka sat in the traditional hospital gown atop the large bed. A large smile grew across his face as I entered, a sparkle in the eyes beyond his silver-rimmed glasses.

"Syaoran, so good to see you," Fujitaka said hoarsely. He held out his hand and I shook it enthusiastically.

"Oh my, that voice of yours doesn't sound too good. So what's going on? How are you feeling?"

The man sighed shakily and I frowned. "This thing just isn't doing the job. I think it's slowing down," he explained, touching his chest as he did so.

"You haven't been doing any manual labor lately have you? I know it's time for the ice wine to come in, and you know it's time you retired."

Fujitaka laughed. "No, no, I'm only managing things now. I'm letting the young folks pick those suckers in the freezing weather."

"Good." I nodded, scribbling some notes into his file. Ugh. I had always hated my scribble-like handwriting. It was so hard to read, I was amazed the nurses even could. But hey, it's the writing of a doctor.

There was a sudden small knock at the door. Without even looking up from the charts I muttered a "Come in."

The door squeaked open and I glanced up to see one of my nurses peering in. She was a shorter stature than the one before and had dark brown hair that wrapped itself around her face. She smiled softly at me from the doorway.

"Yes Rika?" I asked. Rika took another small step inside, revealing her slim body in its formal nurse uniform. In her hands sat a small box, flowers and some words decorating the top of it.

"I'm sorry Dr. Li but this cake of yours won't fit in the fridge anymore. Not with all the nurse's lunches," Rika said softly.

I sighed. The thing was almost becoming a nuisance.

"Just set it on my desk then," I finally replied. Rika nodded but before she could leave Fujitaka gasped.

"Why, is that cake from _The Magic Blossom_?" he questioned, a big smile on his face. Rika glanced down to read the writing on the box. She nodded.

Fujitaka turned to me and smiled. "Lucky you Syaoran. That bakery is the best one in town. And the owner of it is a doll! I go over there all the time. Sakura makes the cutest cream puffs." Fujitaka closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Sakura?" I asked.

Fujitaka nodded, opening his eyes. "Sakura Kinomoto. She owns the whole place. It's a bakery shop on the bottom floor, and a cute little eatery on the second floor. Course she doesn't work there alone, but she bakes and decorates everything there by hand. I've been walking by there at four in the morning and I've seen her inside, busy working. And every day she closes up shop promptly at nine-thirty. Man... one of those cream puffs sure sounds good..."

I laughed at the cool expression on his face. "Rika," I said, turning to the nurse, "Put the cake on my desk, and slice out a piece for yourself, and one for Mr. Reed to take home. And then take a look at these charts and send for some of the tests I wrote down here for Mr. Reed." I stood, handing the file to Rika. "I think you'll be fine Mr. Reed, but we'll do some tests anyway. It was good seeing you again."

Fujitaka nodded, reaching out and shaking my hand again. "Thank you Syaoran."

I turned and quickly left, heading back for my office. I needed some quiet, some time, some place to think.

Sakura Kinomoto. So that was her name. That was the name of the woman with the stalker last night.

-

* * *

- 

I had had one of the longest and roughest evenings of my career. I had two operations scheduled for the evening. Both were supposed to be routine but both turned out the complete opposite. The first operation became extremely complicated halfway through when I realized the patient's lungs were in much worse condition than the tests had shown. The operation ended up taking five hours longer than planned. Luckily, the patient lived.

But the other patient wasn't so lucky. He had been in extreme conditions and because he other surgery had taken so long, he had fallen into an even worse condition. Another five, six hour intense surgery was the stress I had to go through. But just as we were finishing up, the patient flat lined, and no matter what we did, he was gone.

So one can imagine my frustration when a stranger walks up to me, speaking as if I was her husband or boyfriend.

The woman... Sakura seemed to be a little younger than I was. She wore a thick brown coat over her small, petite form. In the dull light coming from the hospital I could see her red... brown hair and green eyes.

She was stunning.

But I was tired, frustrated, and a pounding headache kept me from caring.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called to me, and I turned to look t her hurry through the snow. Although one hand held a box, the other held a sheet of paper which she promptly shoved up into my face.

'Please help,' the note read. 'Being followed by strange man. Play along till hospital.' Inwardly I sighed, reluctantly playing along. What was I supposed to do? Just say, Sorry sweet-thing, but I'm sick of that damn hospital and there is no way in hell I'm going back after the day I've had. So good luck with that stalker of yours, I hope you don't get ra.ped and mur.dered or something. Yeah, like that would have worked.

"Oh honey I thought it was you! I got you the cake," Sakura explained hurriedly, stashing the note into her jacket pocket. "C'mon now, let's go. We need to get to the hospital."

Nodding, I gritted my teeth together at the thought of heading back. "Sure," I managed to grunt out. Reaching out, I lightly wrapped my arm around her shoulder. To be convincing for the stalker of course.

We quickly walked through the snow that had yet to be cleared. The large flakes were beginning to fall faster now. Damn. More snow was the last thing I wanted. I had never really minded the cold, but the snow was always a pain to deal with. Luckily the sidewalk of my third story apartment was always cleared, but all it caused was trouble. The whole season itself was pretty rotten. My office was always filled with people with colds or the flu. And yet spring had its allergies, the summer was hot and sticky, and fall had hay-fever, and more allergies. Damn.

I felt Sakura turn to look over her shoulder, presumably at the stalker. By now we had reached the hospital doors and as I felt her sigh I went ahead and asked the question on my mind.

"Is he gone?"

As soon as she nodded I pulled my arm from her shoulder. I stuck my hands back into my pockets. I turned to head back out, not wanting to stay a moment longer. She was fine now I'm sure.

"Dr. Li, what are you doing back?" Nurse Rika asked as she spotted me. I hesitated, Sakura stood still, watching us. I shrugged at Rika before turning. I might as well help her once more.

Stopping near the door of a small room, I indicated to the pay phones.

"You can call for a ride here," I grunted again. I turned back to the main door, happy to finally be heading home.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly called behind me. I paused slightly. Just a little irritated, I looked back.

"Now what?"

Sakura stood for a moment before walking foreword, clutching the small box in her hands. She bowed slightly and handed the box to me. Curious, I took it, peering inside. A beautifully decorated cake sat neatly inside. The icing was in multiple shades of brown, pink, and red with a romantic Happy Valentine's Day written across the top. Tsch. Probably originally for her boyfriend. But still...

"For helping me... back there," Sakura explained. "Thank you."

Trying not to blush, I peered at the a moment longer. Her green eyes looked back at me. They were not an ordinary green, but more of a beautiful, emerald green. Damn they were pretty.

The blinking of her eyes caused me to snap back to reality and I closed the box's lid. I turned back to the doorway before pausing once more.

"Thanks," I murmured, trying to at least seem sincere for once. And finally I left.

I quickly made a stop in the staff lounge, slipping the cake in the fridge. It would last the night. I stuck a sticky note to the top. The small yellow note simply read 'LI'S DON'T TOUCH' and I knew no one would. In my pretty doctor's handwriting of course.

Heading back for the main hospital doors, I glanced back to see Sakura sitting in the lobby, presumably waiting for a ride. She was looking at the famed Wall of Doctor's. Every doctor in the hospital had their picture up there. Including me. Ugh. My picture was so bad.

Brushing past some eccentric woman (was that the famous actress Tomoyo?), I walked back through the snow, heading home. Finally.

That was the night I met her. Sakura Kinomoto.

-

* * *

- 

I quickly scaled the stairs in the back of my apartment, pulling my keys out as I did so. Normally I would go through the stairs in the front, but I was later than usual and the front doors were already locked for the night.

Other than seeing Fujitaka Reed again, the day had been boring. An average day. Two sick kids. One old woman with bad lungs. And a whole bunch of filing and people popping in on me. I was glad to be home.

As I pushed open my apartment door, I smiled happily at the warmth. I quickly stashed away my jacket in the nearby closet before heading into the kitchen. Man was I starving.

My kitchen was small and I loved it. It had one small window overlooking a snow covered park. I had just enough room for two counters and a refrigerator, but that was all I really needed. A small circular table sat in the middle, my dining area. The kitchen connected to the living room which was just as small. A small couch and a matching chair sat in front of a TV. The TV was settled on top of an entertainment center where my collection of movies and cds were. The living room only had two windows, curtains closed over both of them.

Also connected to the kitchen by a small hallway were the two bedrooms and bathroom. The bathroom contained the necessities with nothing more. I had long ago changed the one bedroom into a small, personal office. My computer, multiple book shelves, and a couple of medical files were all that filled the room. And then there was my small bedroom. My bed, queen sized, filled most of the room. The dresser sat across from it and a small TV was nestled on top. Unfortunately, my bedroom window did not contain the pretty view of the outside world, but down the alley between my apartment and the nearby building.

A small meow caught my attention as I poured myself a bowl of my favorite cereal. Smiling, I glanced down from my bowl to see a small white kitten looking back at me. I reached down and picked the small kitten up and placed it in my lap. The kitten meowed again in surprise.

"Here Yue," I said, offering the kitten a Rice Crispy piece. The kitten chewed it up and I chuckled. Yue was a small kitten, only a few months old. My old cat, Clow, had died just after giving birth to this little guy. Unfortunately, the three unborn kittens died as well. Luckily Yue was in good shape, and he was all I had.

Yue purred softly in my lap, yawning and closing his eyes. It was pretty late. I quickly finished the rest of my cereal. Picking Yue up gently, I set him down in his small basket that took up the corner of the kitchen.

I too yawned and stretched. Damn I was tired. I moved into my bedroom. Slipping out of my shirt and pants, I swiftly threw some pajama pants on before crawling into the big, empty bed.

Sakura Kinomoto.

So that was her name. I was glad Fujitaka had told me. A name to match a face.

A beautiful face. Damn.

Sakura Kinomoto.

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**-**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters, CLAMP does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Woot, so here's chapter two. I think I got more into Syaoran's pov than I did in the first chapter with Sakura. I mean, I think I got more of Syaoran's emotions and actions written better than I had before. So hopefully that goodness with continue into future chapters.

So all done with this one. On to the next one.

Oh, before I forget. Throughout this story I'm going to have references to Cardcaptor Sakura and one or two from Tsubasa. Oh, from the manga and anime. At the end I'll tell you how many there were, and you can see if you noticed them all. I'll add the answers to the beginning of the next chapter. Names, places, and things are included. Oh, and for the record, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo don't count. If you guess them all and you're right... congrats, no prize for you. So in this chapter, there are seven references, all to Cardcaptor Sakura.

Anyways, that's it for today. Adios, review por favor!


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

**PRINCE CHARMING  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

It had been a few days since my stalking incident, and once again I found myself spending the night with Tomoyo. Although I've always been a morning person, three in the morning was pushing it just a little. And as usual, Tomoyo and I had stayed up till well past midnight, who knows exactly when we went to bed. I really wasn't used to this much lack of sleep. But I had to get to the shop and start working though. The other employees I had hired, Toya and Yukito, were going to arrive at the shop at around five and I had to be there and ready for them.

I dressed quickly and quietly, waking Tomoyo just long enough for her to get me a ride to the shop. Tomoyo lived farther up one of the mountains surrounding the valley, more into wine country then most other residents. It was a good twenty to thirty minute car ride. I didn't even want to think about having to walk it. Ugh. And in the snow. Double ugh.

But Tomoyo quickly arranged for her chauffer to give me a ride and said goodbye before falling back into bed. Man, I wish I could have gone back to sleep. But the shop needed me. Besides, it was Friday and I could hold out just one more day.

I catnapped during the car ride down the winding road and before I knew it we had arrived. The shop was dark and empty as I approached, the third story apartment the same.

Glancing at my watch, I quickly moved to the door, swiftly unlocking it. I moved through the darkness toward the light switches in the back. As I flipped them on, artificial light flooded the first floor and spilled out onto the dark street outside.

The first floor, the shop, was a good sized room. There was plenty of space for the counters and the few chairs that were placed about. Close to the back wall was the long, see through counter that was currently filled with what had not sold the day before. But

Soon it would be filled with fresh breads, cookies, and pastries, waiting for customers. The leftovers would be moved to a counter space at the end reserved specially for day old products. A cash register sat silently on the counter, surrounded by a tip jar, business cards of nearby businesses, and a small drive for a local charity fund. Behind the counter and up against the back wall from top to bottom were large shelves. Boxes with _The Magic Blossom_ logo on them sat neatly organized. Some would later be filled for box orders, but most were to be used once customers started coming in. Just behind the counter but in front of the shelves was the small kitchen I worked in. There was just enough space to make a couple of batches of whatever I was making. The oven was in a small room behind the shelves, along with cooling racks and other important tools. But I preferred to see my customers as I baked, and for them to see me.

The rest of the room was reserved for anyone who wanted to sit down. Three or four sets of tables and chairs filled the rest of the room. All the tables had the cute little creatures I had painted onto them, matching the wallpaper that painted the walls. They were mainly cute little creatures flying or dancing. On the top of the wallpaper was a card like border, each little creature on its own card.

While the shelves surrounded the back wall behind the counter and kitchen, and the wallpaper covering the side walls, the front wall was window to window. The main glass doors stood next to the painted front windows. Small bunches of fake flowers sat on the small windowsills. In the spring I would plant real flowers in the flower boxes outside, but for now they were filled with pretty white snow.

And finally next to the counter was the single staircase that led up to the second and third floors.

A sudden jingle of bells caused me to jump violently. They were usually to alert the staff of a new customer, but no one showed up this early. Hell, we weren't even open for another three hours. Normally I locked the door behind me, but I must have forgotten today. Slowly, I turned around. The memories of my stalker incident a few nights before were still fresh in my mind. There in the doorway, hanging up his coat and hat was a young man, roughly my age but maybe younger; it was too hard to tell. His dark black, almost purple like hair hung over his equally dark eyes. Thin glasses framed his pale face. Suddenly the man looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto," the young man said, bowing slightly as he finished hanging up his scarf. Who... Who... I knew that voice but...

"Eriol?" I asked hesitantly.

The young man nodded, smiling brighter. Oh thank goodness.

"Wow Eriol! You've changed so much!" I said happily, approaching him as I sighed inwardly. Eriol was another employee who worked at the bakery, but had been in England for the past month or two going to school and visiting his family. I completely forgot that he was going to return any day now. Oh thank goodness. "So how was your time in England?"

"It went very well," Eriol explained. "I got home a few days ago. I tried stopping by last night but it seems you had already left. I thought I'd stop in early and give you a hand."

I laughed. "How did you know I'd need some help? Well, we had a big day yesterday and there is a lot to clean up and organize. How about you go ahead and start setting up the eatery while I start down here. I'm going to get a head start on the baking today. You'll be starting off up there anyways, like usual. Toya and Yukito will be here probably around five. Toya will be working with you again today."

Eriol smiled and turned to go up the stairs to the eatery. "Roger that," he replied before disappearing up the stairs.

I sighed as he left. God that had scared me. I didn't mind being in the shop alone with Eriol, he had come in early multiple times before to help out. He had worked for me for years. But... but what if it hadn't been Eriol? I shivered. No one was around and the streets were quiet this time of night. And no one would have been around to help me. Dr. Syaoran Li wouldn't have been there, no matter how much I would have wanted him. He wouldn't be there to save me again. I would have been alone.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Stop it Sakura, you're scaring yourself. You're perfectly fine. It was only Eriol. And now he's here and you're not alone.

I moved to the door, locking it again. Just in case. Toya and Yukito would arrive in two more hours and could knock.

Just in case.

* * *

-

This time, I was prepared for the two loud raps against the cold window that came two hours later. Toya and Yukito always came together and usually arrived right on time. I smiled at the pair, unlocking the doors and letting them in.

"Good morning boys," I said, ushering them in from the cold.

"Good morning Ms. Kinomoto," Yukito replied in a cheery voice as he began to strip away his winter coat and hat. Toya merely grumbled a response as he did the same.

Both boys were tall for their age, both attended the same high school. Actually, they towered over me. Yukito was usually the more cheerful one and if I wasn't careful, he'd eat the entire shop. Man could that boy eat. His mousy gray hair dangled in front of his porcelain, almost feminine like, skin. Like Eriol, he had thin glasses that sat in front of his soft gray eyes. Toya however, was usually the grumpy one. But he worked hard. He was probably the same towering height as Yukito, but contrasted him with his dark hair and piercing dark glare. Lately, Toya seemed to be in an even worse mood whenever a strange girl chose to visit the shop.

I had already been baking for a long while before the boys had arrived, and flour covered my hands and apron. "For today," I began, wiping flour from my hands, "Toya will be working up stairs in the eatery with Eriol for breakfast hours. Yukito, you're with me in the shop until noon when we'll all switch."

"Eriol's back?" Yukito asked happily.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's been working all morning. Luckily for you Toya, he's already cleaned the entire eatery so you won't have to do it. He even cleaned the kitchen too. He's on a break right now upstairs."

Toya merely shrugged, heading to the stairs. He paused before heading up though, turning back to Yukito.

"If she shows up," he said in his low voice, "don't tell here I'm here." And with that he quietly slipped up the stairs.

Yukito laughed, moving behind the counter.

"Who's he talking about?" I asked with a sly smile.

Yukito smiled back. "A new girl from our school has a crush on Toya. However, he's not quite sure to do with her."

I chuckled softly aloud at the picture. Ah, young love. It's always so cute. And to Toya, of all people.

So cute.

* * *

-

By six the shop and the eatery were up and running. I had decorated hundreds of cookies and pastries, Yukito helping me bake just as many loaves of bread. All the leftovers from the day before had been moved, and the long counter gleamed with the new goodies. And by six-fifteen customers were already arriving.

I had always opened shop early because of one main reason: the hospital. The shop sat right on the main roadway to the hospital and many nurses and other workers walked or drove by on their way to work. While most stayed just long enough to pick up a loaf of bread or pastries or cookies, many took the time to go up and eat a full fledged breakfast in the eatery. Eriol was known for making the best scrambled eggs in the world, and Toya's sausages and pancakes were to die for. Add my home brewed coffee to the mix and you get a whole bunch of customers.

As Yukito waited on the large forming line in the shop, I continued to bake. We'd have a small slow spell around ten or eleven but the hospital workers would be back by noon for lunch. So I had to make enough to last us until three or four when the next slow spell would be.

Secretly I scanned the waiting line for a face as I rolled more dough out. A certain face in particular. I saw Ms. Mizuki who was a nurse and a regular customer. But not the particular face I was looking for. I sighed softly, looking down as I worked. Of course, why would he come? Sure I gave him that cake but that didn't mean he would suddenly start coming. And sure when he had been walking home after he helped me he was heading this way, but that doesn't mean he'd stop in.

I pounded the dough I had been working with and Yukito glanced back at me. I gave him a shrug and continued working.

Damn.

* * *

-

Finally by eleven the crowd slowed down. Now it was usually the elderly regulars who stopped in at the eatery. By now it was time for Toya and Eriol to move downstairs to man the store while Yukito and I headed up to the eatery. While Toya and Eriol were masters at breakfast foods, Yukito could make some mean sandwiches and soups. I usually took the time to wait on any customers, fill out the books for the morning sales, and pay any bills. Later at three or four, we would switch around again. I would go back to baking, but mainly cookies and loaves of bread for the dinner crowd. Toya and Eriol would do their bests with salads, burgers, and drinks until nine, closing time. I probably wouldn't get home until around ten-thirty or eleven, since we still had to clean up afterwards, and I still had to walk home.

"Sa-ku-ra!" came a sudden sing-songy voice. I looked up and smiled. Tomoyo, as glamorous as always, stood in the doorway, waving her hands.

"Morning Tomoyo," I said happily.

"Good morning," Tomoyo replied, taking a seat in front of me. The eatery was similar to the shop downstairs with the same tables and chairs and wallpaper. But the counter wasn't see through like the one downstairs and there were no shelves behind it. Instead there was a large opening in the wall for the kitchen where Yukito worked. This kitchen contained a grill, an oven, and more to allow more variety in the foods that were to be prepared. I was sitting behind the counter on a stool, another group of stools sat on the opposite side.

"Can I get the usual please Yukito?" Tomoyo called into the kitchen.

"Sure thing Ms. Daidouji," Yukito called back as he picked up some sandwich bread I had baked earlier.

"So," Tomoyo began, leaning against the counter, "guess who I just saw downstairs?"

"Who?" I inquired curiously.

"Your cute little Dr. Li," Tomoyo said seductively.

I gasped. "What? What's he doing here?"

Tomoyo smiled at my reaction and shrugged. "He was buying two pastries and some bread when I came up here. I only noticed him because he and Toya seemed to be staring daggers at each other, with Eriol between them."

"No way..." I muttered softly. So he really did come. I smiled to myself. He really did come.

"Oh, I know that smile Ms. Sakura Kinomoto," Tomoyo laughed. "You seem to have something for this doctor fellow, a little more something than I originally thought."

I blushed softly which only caused Tomoyo to laugh harder.

"Are you talking about Dr. Syaoran Li?" Yukito asked as he sat a sandwich and soup in front of Tomoyo. A classic bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich with tomato soup. Tomoyo's meal almost everyday during the winter season.

I blushed softly and nodded, knowing Yukito had overheard our conversation. Tomoyo too nodded at him as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite. I looked away from him, stealing a pickle from the side of Tomoyo's plate. Yummy.

"Oh well, Dr. Li is a regular here. Although he usually comes in earlier for breakfast, he's sometimes here for lunch. He orders out a lot too," Yukito explained.

This time both Tomoyo and I gasped, Tomoyo practically choking on her sandwich.

"You're kidding!" Tomoyo cried.

Yukito shook his head. "Actually, since he wasn't here this morning for breakfast, he'll probably come up and get something to eat."

"How come I've never seen him?" I asked. This was crazy! Not only was he a regular customer, but I'd never noticed him before. I knew all the regulars that came in, or at least I thought I did.

Yukito shrugged. "Good question. He's usually in the eatery when you're downstairs, but he usually buys a pastry or two for lunch."

I ran my hand through my hair. This was crazy!

"Speak of the devil," Yukito suddenly said. "Here he is now."

My head snapped up toward the doorway. Standing there was Dr. Syaoran Li. Unlike the other night, he wore dark dress pants and a soft blue dress shirt. A brown tie hung from around his neck, accenting his hair and eyes. In one hand was the small bag that contained his purchased pastures. The other held a dark brown leather jacket.

"Good morning Dr. Li," Yukito said pleasantly, heading back for the kitchen. "The usual?"

The doctor nodded and moved away from the doorway. He approached the counter, sitting down two seats away from Tomoyo and myself.

I could barely keep my eyes off of him. The light from the windows always had flooded the room with light, and right now that light was encircling him, enhancing his features much better than the dim florescent lights of the hospital had. Oh god did he look so much better in the sunlight. I could see the variety of shades of brown in his hair, the light playing off of it. He seemed taller and thinner, yet more muscular than I remembered, his chest broader. And suddenly he turned, looking right at me.

Oh god. He had beautiful, amber eyes. Before they were ugly brown mud puddles compared to these radiating chocolate orbs that gazed into me now.

"Hello again," his voice rumbled. It was deep, but not too deep. Just right.

Blushing softly, I bowed my head. "Good morning. Thank you again for helping me the other night."

Dr. Li shrugged. He looked quizzically at Tomoyo, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, this is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, a friend of mine. Tomoyo, this is Dr. Syaoran Li," I explained, knowing Tomoyo already knew him.

"It's nice to meet you," Tomoyo said kindly, bowing her head slightly.

The doctor nodded his head back in response.

"And here you are doctor," Yukito claimed happily, bringing out another plate and bowl. "The usual." He set the plates down and headed back to the kitchen. I peered over at Dr. Li's meal. A simple turkey sandwich with chicken noodle soup and a small slice of bread sat in front of him. Such a simple meal for such a complex man.

I glanced over a Tomoyo as the silence grew between us.

"Say something," Tomoyo mouthed, urging me.

"So, uh, Dr. Li," I began softly (damn I'm probably blushing again), "I hear you are a regular here. I didn't recognize you the other night I guess."

Dr. Li nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I come for breakfast. You're cook may have a crappy attitude but his pancakes are the best."

I chuckled softly, unsure if I had just received a compliment or a complaint. "Well that's Toya for you. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you go all the way back to the hospital. You didn't seem like you wanted to be there."

Dr. Li shrugged again. "I had had a bad day. But it was no big deal. Better than you getting hurt." He turned away from me, going back to his food.

After a moment however, he turned back to face me with those gorgeous eyes. "What were you doing walking around so late at night anyway? You weren't walking home were you?"

I nodded. "I had just closed up the shop. My apartment doesn't have a parking spot so I have to walk. It's not that far," I explained.

"Still, that was reckless of you. You should be more careful," the doctor commented before returning to his food.

And once again the silence began to grow between us. No, no! I wanted to talk to him more, but what else was there to say? And the silence just kept on growing and growing between us as Dr. Li continued to eat. Thank him? No, I had already thanked him about four times. Damn it!

"It's too bad Sakura has to walk home," Tomoyo suddenly commented as she swirled her spoon in her soup.

Dr. Li looked up again, dipping his bread into his chicken noodle soup. He took a quick bite. I smiled as it seemed like he was savoring it.

"It would be best if she could have bought the floor upstairs," Tomoyo continued. "But someone already bought it."

Dr. Li nodded. "You say you don't live far. But how exactly far away is it?" he asked me.

"Well it's sort of far away," I answered. "A good twenty minute walk."

"We don't know who lives on the third floor. Such a man of mystery. Or it could be a woman of mystery I guess..." Tomoyo finished. She took a quick sip of her hot soup.

"Oh I know who lives on the third floor here," Dr. Li suddenly said. Tomoyo and I gasped once again. So many surprises today, and it was only eleven-thirty!

Dr. Syaoran Li smiled at me. Oh god, his smile... I could feel myself melting, really I could. I was so absorbed with his eyes and his smile, I almost forgot what I was going to ask him.

"You do? Oh who is it?" I asked softly.

"I live there."

Tomoyo's soup spewed from her lips and I completely fell off my stool.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUED

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters, CLAMP does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yep-yeppers, so here is chapter three of Prince Charming. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's the longest chapter so far, but probably not the longest chapter we'll ever have.

This chapter was also a total pain to write. I had so much trouble trying to write what I wanted and get the transitions, etc. But overall I think it came out pretty well, despite all my troubles.

So here are the answers for chapter two's Reference Game: Rika, Fujitaka, Reed, Nadeshiko, Avalon, Yue, & Clow. This chapter, there are five references. See if you can guess them all! I've decided on a prize. The first five who get it right will get their names in a special author's note in the next chapter. So good luck:)

So let's see now. I'm going to be busy this year because school is harder than ever. My other story, Seeing is Believing, is almost over but this one has a ways to go. So for all you reading, this is what you're going to have to do to get your chapters faster. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes out. Now out of the like, six hundred or so views that this story has, I'm sure at least a few of you can bring out ten or fifteen more reviews. They don't have to be long, a 'nice' or a 'good' or even a 'bad' would be fine. But you guy's won't get your next chapter until then! If you guys give me at least ten, I'll have it out within a day or two of getting those reviews. But if I get let's say fifteen or more, I'll put it out the day I get those reviews. Sound fair? Good. ;)

Alrighty-dotty, until then! Adios! Review por favor!


	5. Chapter Four

**

* * *

**

PRINCE CHARMING  
**BY  
****PRINCESSxSHAWN  
**  


* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**SYAORAN'S POV  
******

* * *

The soft smell of pastries and fresh bread wafted softly through my bedroom, slowly awakening me. My eyes flickered open to the bright sun rays piercing through my flimsy curtains. I moaned lightly, pushing the covers off of me. A small meow of protest sounded from the depths of the covers and I chuckled. Pulling some more of the covers back, I peered down to see Yue, curled up lazily in the sheets. Lately he had been sneaking out of his bed in the kitchen and would slip into bed with me. I was normally a light sleeper and his movement usually woke me up, but after the long night that I had had, even I slept like a log. It had been a few days since I had those two long surgeries, followed by the whole stalker incident. Hmm... and in those few days, I hadn't seen nor heard from Sakura Kinomoto. I guess that meant everything had worked out, not my problem anymore. I sighed.

Leaving Yue where he lies, I moved into the bathroom. I tried to clean up as best I could and I grabbed a clean pair of clothes. I slipped into a pair of dark dress pants and a soft blue dress shirt from my small closet. And lastly I added the simple brown silk tie my mother had bought me last year. I look down at my watch, checking the time. And I groaned. I was late. Again. It was eleven-fifteen and I usually preferred to be up around seven or eight. No wonder the sunlight had bothered me. Luckily, I didn't have to be at the hospital until one. I had no patients today, just a large load of paperwork. Paperwork, oh joy.

Heading into my office, I grabbed my coat from the top of my small desk. The office really wasn't much, not like the office I had at the hospital. The one I had at the apartment just held a few books, files, and my computer.

Rushing to the door, I paused just long enough to give Yue a quick rub behind the ears and check his food dish. I grabbed my keys from the small rack on the wall and left, locking the door behind me.

I reached the bottom stairs rather quickly, and walked out of the small alleyway that held the outside door to my apartment. The sunlight brightly lit the fallen snow, illuminating everything. Cars were passing by busily and a few people occupied the sidewalks. Quite a few people were either entering or exiting the lower part of my building, the popular bakery and eatery, the Magic Blossom.

I usually stopped in the Magic Blossom every morning. They had the best pancakes in town (despite their cook's cranky attitude) and their baked goods were just as good. It was funny how I had been going there for weeks and hadn't even recognized the main baker a few nights before.

Sakura Kinomoto. The name stuck in my head. How many times had I seen her before? It had to take a stalker going after her for me to finally notice her. Such a great and observant guy I was. Strike one.

I quickly slipped through the main doors of the small shop. The bright sunlight filtering through the large windows filled the room with flowing light. A couple of people sat about at the small tables, a few more waiting for their orders at the counter. I peeped around the waiting people, to see if Sakura was working in the back. To my disappointment... wait, my disappointment? No. I helped her. So what? And she did thank me and yes she was cute, but I doubt she would even remember me. Besides, it was dark. So... whatever with that, next subject, moving on.

I waited in the line of people to buy my usual pastries and breads. I usually bought some bread for myself and a couple of pastries for some of the nurses I worked with at the hospital.

At the counter was the dark haired English gentleman, Eriol. I had seen him many times before at the shop, but it had been a long time since I'd seen him last. Occasionally I saw him at the hospital as well, for whatever reasons.

"Ah, hello again Dr. Li," Eriol said happily. He had dark black hair that was longer than from what I remembered. Now it almost reached his uniform collar. But the dark eyes that watched me through the thin wire glasses were the same. Kind of creepy too, now that I really paid attention.

"Hello Eriol, it's good to see you again," I replied. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you here. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine, thank you. I went back to England to visit some family. I just got back today. How have you been Dr. Li?"

"I've been all right, nothing special. Can I have my usual?"

"Sure." Eriol quickly collected my usual order and placed it in a small bag with the words Magic Blossom printed across it. "Here you go; two chocolate pastries and one large croissant. Are you going to stay for breakfast today?"

I glanced on farther down the counter. Glaring back at me was the crabby co-worker, Toya. He may have been able to make the best pancakes, but he still had the worst attitude. We fought constantly and he always seemed to forget that I wanted maple syrup.

"I guess I will if Toya's not cooking," I shrugged my shoulders as I headed toward the stairs that led to the eatery. "Then I won't have to worry about such poor food quality. I guess I'll grab myself a sandwich that is actually good." Eriol chuckled behind me as I left. All the while I could feel Toya's hot, hate-filled gaze follow me up the stairs.

I swiftly ascended the short flight of stairs. But upon entering the eatery, I stopped dead in my tracks. Talking adamantly to the other cook, Yukito, was the very woman I had been thinking about since I met her. Seated behind the counter and chatting happily with another customer sat the brown haired emerald eyed goddess that had occupied my dreams last night.

Argh. Now wait just a second. Okay sure, I dreamt about her, and sure, she's attractive (okay, she's down right gorgeous) but she probably doesn't even remember me. And someone as beautiful as her surely already had herself a boyfriend. Maybe even more than one for all I knew. Hell, I didn't know anything about her. She was frantic last time I saw her sure. She... she was just so scared... No, I've told myself this all already! She said thank you and walked out of my life. And I walked out of hers. End of story.

But whatever she had been talking about, she must have finished for suddenly she stopped. Yukito was smiling at me and I realized they must have finally have noticed me.

"Good morning Dr. Li," Yukito said happily to me. He turned and slipped back into the kitchen. "The usual?" I nodded and casually moved forward. Picking out a stool that was not too close, but not too far from where Sakura and her friend sat.

With the golden rays of light shining through the windows it took everything I had to not stare. Sakura ran a hand through her soft, auburn hair. Calling it brown would have been like comparing a pearl to a rock. Her soft features, but her set jaw drew my eyes to hers. They were a brilliant emerald green, sparkles of life flickering through them. Thick, full lashes made every blink a wondrous event.

I gathered my courage. I had to say something. Anything. "Hello again."

Sakura smiled softly at me. She smiled at me! And she gently bowed her head. "Good morning. Thank you again for helping me the other day."

I shrugged. Like I said before, what was I supposed to do? Leave her and let get raped or killed or something? I may be a jerk to some, but even I wasn't that cold.

I glanced at the woman sitting at the counter whom she had been talking to. She looked oddly familiar.

Sakura must have noticed my stares. "Oh, this is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, a friend of mine," Sakura explained. "Tomoyo, this is Dr. Syaoran Li." Ah, Tomoyo Daidouji. That's why I knew her. She was a famous model and actress. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had been at one or two of the parties my parents often held at the vineyard. She did often buy wine from us.

"It's nice to meet you," Tomoyo added softly. I simply nodded. Silence began to grow. Now what did I say? Crud.

Yukito suddenly returned with my meal. My food consisted of a simple turkey sandwich, some chicken noodle soup, and a small piece of bread. It would keep me full until the late afternoon break at the hospital.

And suddenly the silence fully bloomed between all of us. Yukito cautiously left, going back into the kitchen. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. All of the courage I had built up before had left. I really could not think of anything to say. Ah well. That was the end of that I suppose.

Suddenly, Sakura spoke again, directing a question at me. "So, uh, Dr. Li. I hear you are a regular here. I didn't recognize you I guess the other night."

Now that she mentioned it, it was true. I was a regular here. I'm sure I'd have met her at least once before, but surely she would have made more of an impression on me. Because really, what were the chances that we had never run into each other this whole time? Everyone else knew me. Eriol and Yukito knew my orders by heart. And of course, I guess there was Toya too. But I wonder... why hadn't I ever seen her before?

I nodded in response to her. "I come for breakfast. You're cook may have a crappy attitude but his pancakes are the best."

Sakura laughed softly, hesitantly. Yeah, I just blew that. Strike two.

"Well that is Toya for you. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you go all the way back to the hospital the other night. You didn't seem like you wanted to be there." Bingo, she had hit it right on the mark.

"I had had a bad day," I commented, shrugging again. "But it was no big deal better than you getting hurt." I turned away from her, trying to hide my face. I had always been bad at controlling those horrible little red blushes from taking over my face. And I sure as hell didn't want her to see me blushing. I went back to my food, taking another bite.

See, I could be a sensitive, caring individual. I looked out for her when she was alone on the cold street in the middle of the night. When she was in the direst need for help.

Wait a minute. Why was she out in the snow so late? It's not a normal pastime for people to wander the streets randomly. Even more so for those lucky individuals with stalkers.

Swallowing my food, I glanced back over at Sakura. "What were you doing walking around so late the other night anyway? You weren't walking home were you?"

Sakura smiled at me. Her lips parted softly and I felt my heart skip a beat. She nodded and her soft, beautiful auburn hair gently graced her cheeks.

"I had just closed up the shop. My apartment doesn't have a parking spot so I have to walk. It's not that far."

"Still, that was reckless of you," I commented sternly, my brows knitting together as I knew they would when I frowned. "You should be more careful."

And then the silence flourished again. I continued to eat, finishing up my sandwich and moving on to the soup. I raised my hand, peering at my watch. It was already going on eleven-fifty. I probably should at least try and get to the hospital early. God I had so much paperwork to do.

"It's too bad Sakura has to walk home," the silent Tomoyo suddenly said. I looked up as she swirled her spoon in her soup. I took a quick bite of the small remainder of my bread after dipping it in my soup. Damn it was good. Yukito sure was one fine cook.

"It would be best if she could have bought the floor upstairs," Tomoyo continued. "But someone already bought it."

I nodded because of course I already knew that. So why was she bringing it up? "You say you don't live far. But how exactly far away is it?"

"Well it's sort of far away," Sakura answered, tilting her head to the side while she thought. "A good twenty or thirty minute walk." And alone and at night with a stalker? Those could be a good long twenty minutes.

"We don't know who lives on the third floor. Such a man of mystery. Or it could be a woman of mystery I guess..." Tomoyo added before drinking some of her soup.

I laughed, on the inside. Well I guess it made since that they wouldn't know I lived there. If I had been a regular for so long and she didn't know, then it was possible Sakura had missed all those time I had come in through the inside door. Although, I guess I did usually work late and sometimes she had already left.

"Oh I know who lives on the third floor here," I began. Both girls audibly gasped, their eyes wide open with surprise.

This time I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the surprised look on Sakura's face. As soon as I did so she smiled at me and I gazed back into her eyes. She seemed at such peace and happiness and the calm of her face made it hard for me not to jump up and pull her into my arms, and never let her go.

"You do? Oh who is it?" Sakura asked in a soft vice that melted my heart.

And I just couldn't help myself from telling her. "I live there."

The calm and peaceful look on Sakura's face died instantly, only to be replaced with surprise and exclamation. And suddenly she was falling backwards off her chair. At the same instant, red soup came spewing from Tomoyo's lips in a most unladylike fashion. With a great clash, Sakura sat bewildered on the floor and Tomoyo quickly grabbed some napkins, dabbing at the countertop.

Yukito rushed in from the kitchen. "Sakura are you all right?" Sakura faintly nodded and Tomoyo repeated the question. Sakura nodded once again, staring at me. Without realizing it, I had jumped up and out of my seat, leaning foreword over the counter.

Offering her his hand, Yukito helped Sakura up.

"Thanks Yukito," Sakura mumbled softly before turning her attention to me. "Dr. Li, are you telling me all this time you are the one who has been living up there?"

I looked down at her small form and nodded. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Sakura shook her head but clasped her hands to her heart. "No but, are you interesting in selling?"

"No," I snapped, suddenly finding myself angry. "Absolutely not." I loved my apartment. It was perfect for me and finding good real estate now, with so many people moving into town, it would be impossible. I just loved my apartment; I just loved what I had. And I was not about to let it go. "I have to go." Moving quickly, I grabbed my coat and my purchases, dropping some money on the counter for my food.

Damn it. It was obvious my words had hurt her. It wasn't like she was about to cry or anything but... that look in her eyes. It was of hurt, of being taken aback. Man was I a jerk. Strike three, you're out.

I stopped at the doorway, just before the stairs. Running my hand through my hair, I sighed heavily. I didn't turn around but I peered over my shoulder at her. That look was still in her eyes. Damn. Staring down at the floor, I figured I had to say something.

"If your stalker ever comes back," I muttered, running my hand through my hair again, "then you can stay at my place instead of walking home alone. If I'm not home, there's a key in a fake brick at the bottom of the stairs. Just watch out for my cat, don't let him out."

There was a slight pause before her soft response. I couldn't really tell by her tone, but she seemed... happier? Satisfied?

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

Without another backward glance, I left.

* * *

-

Sometimes I enjoyed getting to work early. Today was not one of those days. Mainly because of one single person. The craziest bitch I've ever met, the new nurse, Meiling. She made it a point to say what was on her mind, when it was on her mind. And once she made a decision, nothing could sway her otherwise. Which is why of all the nurses at the hospital, she was my absolute favorite, except on her bad days. Which, oh-so-lucky me, happened to be today.

"Syaoran!" Meiling snapped at me as I entered my office. There she sat, in my chair I might add. She wore the basic nurse uniform, the white button up shirt and the clean simple skirt. A small pale hat sat atop her long black hair that she had wrapped into two small buns on the sides of her head. Her piercing orange red eyes struck me and I stopped in the doorway.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

Meiling frowned. She stood from the chair, flipping her hair over her shoulder with her hand. "Cuz," she began as she placed her hands on her hips, "weren't we supposed to have breakfast together this morning?"

Oh shit.

"Well uh... I uh..." I stumbled.

Meiling walked around the desk, slowly approaching me. "I called your house. Several times. It seems that you were out." By now Meiling was right in front of me. She looked up, as I was taller than her, and glared at me with her fiery orange eyes. The eyes that could send a chill down any man's spine. Not a chill of seduction, not with me at least. But a chill of fear and the instinct to flee suddenly filled my very heart. "You. You weren't out with some... woman were you?" she spat.

Oh double shit.

I threw up my hands in defense. "No, no! I'm sorry! I just, uh, forgot! Honestly!"

Although we were cousins, Meiling was more like a picky older sister to me. She had lived with my family ever since we were kids and we had grown up together. And any girl I dated or even considered had to meet up to her standards. And let me tell you, no girl ever even came close to be considered. I couldn't count how many girlfriends she had chased away or scared off. Just recently I heard that the last one had just gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago. If Meiling found out I had been talking to Sakura Kinomoto, that apartment would soon become available. Hell, the whole building would become available.

Meiling stared at me, her jaw set. Looking me over, she finally seemed satisfied enough to calm down. "Fine. But you still owe me breakfast."

I quickly nodded. "Of course. How about tomorrow?"

She nodded back as a large smile broke out across her face. "All right then."

Practically skipping, she went around me to the door. I crossed the short office space to my desk and sat in the large desk.

Unlike the office I had at my apartment, this office was much larger and comfortable. Across from my desk was a small couch, for whenever I had to talk privately with patients. Or when it was one of those really, really long nights. Bookshelves filled with all of my reference books lined the side walls, and behind me sat four or five file cabinets. A potted plant in the corner and a couple of pictures on the walls and on my desk were the finishing touches.

"Oh," Meiling said just before stepping out the door and into the busy noisy hallway, "before I forget, Chiharu has more files for you for later. So you might want to get those that I put on your desk done pretty fast." She chuckled evilly at my pain.

I glanced down at the new pile of files that sat on my desk. The stack was a good foot thick. Damn, it was going to be a long, long day.

"And then," Meiling continued, "Rika will be in to get your order for our late break. She'd picked some new place this time."

Pulling my pen out of my chest pocket, I quickly went to work. "All right then, I'll see you later. I'll get these to you as soon as I'm done."

Meiling nodded. "Don't forget now! You. Owe. Me." She laughed evilly again, shutting the thick heavy door.

Damn. I ran my hand through my hair. So much work to do... and I'd have to deal with Meiling afterwards. 

But as I worked, I found my mind running away with me. Sakura. I was so surprised she had remembered me this morning.

Maybe... just maybe this could work our after all.

* * *

-

Promptly at two there were four loud knocks at my door. "Come in," I called, scribbling in a file. I was just finishing the stack of files Meiling had brought in, thank the lord. Paperwork was definitely the worst part of being a doctor. And my messed up doctor's scribble didn't help at all.

There was the sound of my door opening and the shuffling of feet coming in. Looking up, I saw two other nurses I had the pleasure of working with. Of the five nurses I worked with, the two that had entered were the nicest ones. That was, until I saw what one of them was carrying.

"Oh God," I groaned. "Chiharu, are all of those files for me?"

Nurse Chiharu smiled sympathetically at me, placing a stack three times taller than the one I had just finished on my desk. Damn it, I was going to be there all night!

"Sorry Dr. Li," Nurse Chiharu said, stepping back and leaving the room. She was cute, with long soft brown hair. It was usually tied up with ribbon, as it was today. And she was very nice, especially with the patients. Rumors had been going around that she was seeing one of the newer patients, Yamazaki, but I never met him, nor confirmed it.

"I'm taking orders for break," Nurse Rika mentioned as she stood in the doorway. "We're going to try that cute little bakery, the Magic Blossom. Do you want anything?"

I chuckled. Was everything going to revolve around that shop today? "Sure, just tell them I want the usual. They'll know what I mean."

Nurse Rika laughed her soft, delicate laugh. She had soft features, almost like a porcelain doll. It matched her soft brown hair that framed her oval face. "All right then," Nurse Rika said, starting to close the door behind her.

"Oh," she paused, "Mr. Fujitaka Reed is here sir, but I know you weren't seeing any patients today."

"That's strange. Has he asked for me?" I asked. He didn't have an appointment, so why was he here?

She shook her head. "No, he's just sitting in the waiting room. But his test results are in his file. It's somewhere in that pile there."

I picked up some of the new files, shifting through them. "If I get to his, I'll go out and discuss the results with him. You can go ahead and tell him that. But it may be awhile, and that's if I get to it at all today." I sighed as I looked at the big pile. "That's a major if."

Nurse Rika agreed and shut the door behind her.

Sometimes I really wondered about why I was a doctor. Paperwork was such a pain. Patients could be such pains. But when someone was able to breathe the clean crisp air or live happily because of something I had done to help them... that's when I remembered why I did it all. Because I loved it.

My mind strayed back again to Sakura Kinomoto. She loved her job too. At least we had that in common.

I just hope, if she did run into her stalker again, she would stop by at my place. Wait! What was I thinking? I really would love to see her again, but I didn't want her running into her stalker again! What if it happened when she was already too far away from my house? From the hospital? What if she really did get hurt this time? What if I wasn't there to save her again? ...

...let her be safe. Or let me be there to help her, to save her.

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters, CLAMP does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm so so so sorry for such the long wait! Things have been very busy in my life and I haven't been able to write much lately. But I've worked out a system for myself so things should be working a bit more smoothly and there should be updates much sooner than before.

I hope you guys enjoyed seeing Meiling and some other familiar characters. I know we didn't really learn anything in this chapter, but it was really important in laying the ground work for the next one. And don't worry, Meiling will be back. I hope she didn't seem too ooc, I tried. I don't think I ever realized how hard she was to write. Last time I wrote a ccs story, she was nicer, so that made it easier. But I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you all for the reviews so far! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! It was so entertaining to get all of your shocked reviews when I revealed the true third floor mystery person, Syaoran. Hopefully I'll get more reviews with this chapter (hint hint wink wink), and more readers.

But I did make a mistake that I'm going to have to fix. I got the timing off with going back and forth between the two characters. So, this whole chapter is a few days after Syaoran helped Sakura, not the next day. So you might want to go back and read chapter three, because there were some changes in that chapter as well. But we're all on the same page now so it should be good.

I am still updating my profile with story update status, a new poll, and I'm a registered beta reader now if you want to check all that out. Depending on which story wins my poll, I might update it sooner. So make sure to take a look at all of that.

Well that's about it for now. I'm already almost done with the next chapter so that will be out within the next few days. Oh, and this is the longest chapter so far, beating chapter three. This chapter was fourteen handwritten pages and eight and a half typed pages.

So I hope to see and hear from all of you again! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Adios!


	6. Chapter Five

**

* * *

**

PRINCE CHARMING  
**BY  
****PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

The wave of utter shock hit me like someone had swung a bat at my face and I couldn't dodge it in time. Not only had I not noticed Syaoran coming into the shop pretty much every day, but I hadn't noticed him around my building? Man, I didn't realize how unobservant I was! And Syaoran was good looking too! He wasn't some stick in the mud.

I leaned slightly back, at the same time a red liquid filled the air. And the next thing I knew I was falling. The red liquid, Tomoyo's tomato soup that had forcefully sprung from her lips, passed my sight as I fell, the ceiling being the next thing I saw.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Yukito asked as he rushed around the counter. I sat on the ground, stupidly I might add, the pain beginning to swell in my back and legs. I nodded my head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo repeated worriedly. I nodded my head again, accepting Yukito's hand to help me up.

"Thanks Yukito," I mumbled softly. I couldn't help looking at the doctor. At my sudden movement he had jumped from his seat, leaning slightly as he watched me, a look of worry clouding his eyes. Those sexily dark chocolate eyes. But the realization of his words hit me again.

All this time, Dr. Syaoran Li had lived above me. He had lived in the apartment I had wanted so badly. Now, right here, standing in front of me was my chance. My chance to get my dream house, above my dream bakery, the dreams of my childhood.

"Dr. Li," I began, "are you telling me all this time you are the one who has been living up there?"

He nodded. "Why? Is there a problem?"

I shook my head, clasping my hands to my heart in a prayer like motion. My voice practically trembled as I spoke, "No but, are you interested in selling?"

Syaoran's entire physique violently changed, a look of anger spread across his lovely face. "No," he snapped. "Absolutely not."

And my dreams died. Syaoran moved angrily, collecting his things. "I have to go," he uttered, turning his back to me and the others as he left his tab on the counter. And there he went. Along with him my dreams of living above my own bakery. Well, at least in this town. His sudden anger, his sudden switch, it had taken be by surprise. A slight anger in me began to brew. He didn't need to get so angry with me. Hell, a simple and calm 'no' would have sufficed.

All of a sudden I realized that Syaoran hadn't left. He stood in the doorway, his... wonderful figure filling it. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his thick hair.

He glanced back at me and our eyes met. It took only a second, but there as the regret and sorrow, so clear in his chocolate orbs. And then that second passed and his eyes were concentrating on the ground.

"If your stalker ever comes back," he muttered as he ran his free hand through his hair again, "then you can stay at my place instead of walking home alone. If I'm not home, there's a key in a fake brick at the bottom of the stairs. Just watch out for my cat, don't let him out."

I paused, not knowing what to say. It was such a generous offer, but at the same time I was hoping I would never see my stalker again.

"Thank you," I finally replied. "I'll remember that." And as if my words had released him, he made his way back down the stairs, not even glancing back.

There was a small beat of silence before Tomoyo couldn't help herself.

"Aw!" she squealed. "Oh Sakura that's so cute!" I blushed softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tomoyo," I mumbled softly, settling back into my seat. Tomoyo had gathered napkins to clean up her tomato soup mess and stood to throw the napkins away.

Yukito laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen either of you that shocked or surprised before!"

Tomoyo and I both blushed softly this time, ashamed at our ridiculous actions.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked once again. "That seemed like a nasty fall."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Yukito moved back into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass of water and a small packet. "Here, that some pain relievers. You'll thank me for it later."

"Thank you," I replied, taking the water and packet of pills.

After taking the medicine and chugging the water, I sighed heavily. Despite his kind offer, Syaoran still hadn't been that polite. The small seed of anger from before began to grow within me and I furrowed my brow in response.

Okay fine, maybe he thought I seemed pushy, or begging. But still, that gave him no right to snap at me like he did.

I mean, I was just asking. He practically shouted 'Hell no!' at me.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo suddenly asked me.

I sighed quickly and angrily. "He could have apologized for being so rude! Hell, he didn't even have to be so rude!"

Tomoyo patted my shoulder softly. "That's true. But at least he offered you to stay. He felt bad for snapping at you. We both saw that."

Syaoran's face came back to me, all of his delicious features. He was sorry, he had felt guilty. I was being quick to judge...

But he had been quick to anger!

"I don't know Tomoyo," I frustratingly sighed. "It just bothers me. I just wish, oh I don't know. I just want to talk to him."

Tomoyo abruptly burst out laughing. I looked at her inquisitively. What the hell did she think was so funny about this?

Tomoyo nudged me with her elbow. "Oh Sakura, you don't want to just talk with him."

"What? I don't understand Tomoyo."

But again she simply laughed. Even Yukito was chuckling softly from the kitchen.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo began, "you don't want to just talk with him again. You want to see him again, to touch him, for him to touch you, and for him to look at you with those eyes again." A ravenous blush covered my face, only causing Tomoyo to laugh harder.

"I – I do not!" I stammered. But Tomoyo had already set the images in my mind in motion. My blush deepened.

I didn't want him to just talk to me. I wanted him to whisper sweet things in my ear.

I didn't want him to just touch me. I wanted him to hold me, to keep me close.

I didn't want him to just look at me. I wanted him to look at me with those gorgeous eyes and never turn away.

Aw damn it.

"Sakura?"

And suddenly I snapped back into reality, Tomoyo waving her hand in front of my face and Yukito behind the counter, laughing his head off.

"Wha?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Thought we lost you there for a second."

"Sorry," I smiled back.

"So, when's the next time you'll talk to the good doctor?" Tomoyo questioned.

I sighed. "Probably tomorrow morning again."

"Ahh! That's too long from now!"

"But that's the only time he said he comes here to eat. And there isn't a great chance of me running into him tonight."

"What about lunch?" Yukito asked.

"Well what about it?"

"Well," Yukito replied, "one of Dr. Li's nurses typically gets lunch from us. Toya or I usually deliver it. But if you want to do it, feel free."

"Ah-ha!" Tomoyo cheered. "That's it!"

I smiled back at the two. If I took the lunch delivery, I could stop by and say... what would I say? Oh man...

Well, I did have a couple of hours left really until the lunch deliveries would be made. And now I had something very important to decide in my free time. What the hell was I going to say?

* * *

-

It had been a dreadfully slow morning in the bakery and eatery. Few regulars had stopped in, leaving everyone little or nothing to do. I made short time of paying the bills and going through all of the expenses. Eriol and Toya even managed to clean most of the kitchen so that we could all go home early that evening, pending a slow dinner crowd.

Tomoyo had long gone, off to do who knows what. I had cleaned, baked, and done everything in my power until I had absolutely nothing left to do.

"Sakura!" came a voice from upstairs. I moved from my place behind the counter and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Yukito was waiting behind the empty counter for me, a package in his hands. "This is for Nurse Rika at the hospital. She's one of Dr. Li's nurses."

I smiled and took the package from him. "Thank you for this Yukito."

Yukito shrugged. "No problem. Besides, now I don't have to go outside in this freezing weather!" He laughed.

And with that laugh, I sighed and went to find my coat and gloves.

* * *

-

I had only been in a hospital three times. The first time when I got my tonsils removed, what a pleasant experience that was. The second time was when I had hidden there from my stalker, when I had first met Syaoran. And the third time would be now, as I stood in the busy main lobby of the hospital, completely clueless as to where to go. Doctors, nurses, and patients scurried about, some in a quick, urgent fashion, while others meandered in pain or solitude.

Knowing I'd easily get lost without any sort of guidance, I approached the help desk.

"I have a delivery for a Nurse Rika," I said politely to the woman sitting before me.

The woman didn't even look away from her computer screen. "Fourth floor."

"Thank you..." I scurried away, in search for the elevators. It didn't take me long to find my way up to the fourth floor.

The waiting room that greeted me as the elevator doors opened was spacious. Chairs were scattered about, a counter with a window covered the far wall. A single door with a keypad kept the rest of the office a mystery.

I approached the woman in the small cubicle nervously. "Um, excuse me. I have a delivery for Nurse Rika."

"Oh that must be our food," the woman smiled happily. Her name tag read Chiharu. "You can take it straight back actually. Here," she pushed a button on her desk and the door made a loud clunking sound. "Now just go through that door. Take the second left, then a right, and on your left hand side will be a conference room. You can leave the food in there. There is a refrigerator where you can leave it."

"Thank you," I relied, reaching for the door. I pulled it open and stepped through, letting it fall heavily behind me.

Damn.

Now I knew that the hospital was supposedly the biggest hospital for miles, but never did I imagine it being as big as it was. Or as complex either. The hallway I had stepped into was gargantuan, so tall and wide that an elephant could easily make its way through comfortably. The hall stretched out to my left, doors lining it left and right. Ay at the end of the hall was a turn, and I could only assume more doors were there as well. And to my right was another hallway with more doors. Straight in front of me was a shorter hallway, with nurses going back and forth. Just next to where the wall continued sat another waiting area. Plush seats sat comfortably about and a muted TV was strapped to the wall, the national twenty-four hour news being broadcasted. Four people sat in the chairs, two watching the TV while the others read magazines.

Now let's see, second left. Okay. I glanced to my left, down the longest hall. Technically this would be the first left.

I continued forward, through the hallway that sat in front of me. This area was much busier than the other two, nurses going to and for through multiple doors, some with papers and charts, others leading patients.

Finally I reached another branch in the hallways, a single new hall to my left. The second left. I turned and followed down this new corridor. The corridor turned to the right and I continued on. The sounds of the nurses and patients began to fade and soon I didn't see or hear anyone. Being in such a big hospital, all alone, made me slightly nervous. Okay, maybe really nervous. I quickened my pace.

And there to my left was the conference room. The walls were composed of glass windows, allowing one to look into the room. A large, long table sat in the middle of the room, chairs surrounding it. A counter with a coffee maker sat tucked away in the corner, a fridge beside it. The room was darkened, just the hall light filtering into the windowless room.

The door was slightly ajar and I poked my head into the conference room. There was the faint smell of coffee wafting through the air. I entered the room and made my way to the fridge. I opened it and grinned.

The fridge was scarcely stocked, only a few bags and lunches nestled inside. I took my delivery and sat it in one of the many open spaces.

_Creak._

Creak? Did I just hear something creak? My hairs stood, my heart pounded, and my nerves screamed.

Something was wrong.

And whatever it was, it had to do with that creak.

I straightened, slowly turning back toward the door. My breath caught in my throat.

A large man stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the hall lights. He had a decent sized build, around six feet high... maybe. He vaguely looked like Dr. Li, and I prayed that it was him. There were no other features I could make out because of the lack of light.

Except one.

In his hand dangled a long piece of rope. It gently touched the floor, casting a long shadow upon the floor.

"Sakura..." the man whispered. That voice... I didn't know that voice. The chances of it being someone I knew... the chances of it being Syaoran... those chances shattered.

This man was someone who knew me. Someone... someone who had rope with them... how did they know I was here? Unless...

Unless they had followed me.

Unless they had stalked me.

_Holy Mary mother of God._

The figure took a step forward. I tried to step back, but the counter was already digging into my back. There had to be somewhere I could go. But I feared that if I moved my eyes off of his form, something would happen. Something bad would happen.

Moving away from the counter, I took a step toward the other side of the table, the farthest side from the man. The figure took another step. I took another step.

I quickly glanced to my side.

Abruptly, the figure flung forward, toward me.

At the man's sudden movement I bolted, my eyes solely on the other door of the conference room, the only other exit. I grabbed the doorknob, turning it just as I threw my weight on the door. The door flew open, my body flying outwards with it. For one sickening moment I thought I would fall, but my feet managed to find the ground, and I continued on. Without looking behind me I sprinted down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. All I knew was I had to run.

The footsteps continued behind me. I couldn't bring myself to look. I just continued, pushing my strained body to keep running, the adrenaline rushing through me.

Suddenly, a door to my left opened. As I reached it, I turned, smacking right into the person coming out. A strong arm went around my waist, trying to steady us. But alas, we both fell, collapsing on to the ground on top of one another.

"What the –" came a familiar voice. I looked to the person lying there, half on top of me, his arm protectively around my waist, and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise and happiness.

Dr. Syaoran Li.

Syaoran looked down at my sprawled figure, surprise and confusion clouding his face.

"Ms. Sakura, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

My voice shook. "I was delivering lunch. I dropped it off in the conference room." I pointed back out the door for emphasis. "Someone... someone with a rope... they followed me here and... they chased me..." I couldn't continue. I couldn't speak anymore. Tears had begun to well at the sides of my eyelids and I tried to blink them away. I turned my face away from Syaoran, focusing on the floor as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"What!? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked. He offered me his hand, helping me to stand. He left his one arm around my waist, but I didn't mind. Numbly, I nodded my head in response. Syaoran let go of my waist and moved toward the door, looking out in both directions.

"No one's there. But I'll put out an alert for a suspicious person." Syaoran moved from the doorway back to a large desk.

Suddenly I realized where I was. This must be Syaoran's office. Papers were stacked on the desk, a small lap providing light. The desk turned and ran along the wall, a computer and more papers littered there. Behind the desk were several large bookcases, stacked with books of all sizes. Even a few plants hung from the shelves.

I continued to look around, subduing my tears and my nerves, as Syaoran spoke quickly to someone through his desk phone.

"Someone came after a friend of mine. Put out an alert for a suspicious person. Sakura, was it a patient?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "No no, not a patient. Probably a visitor. Look for someone who is out of place, or someone who doesn't have anyone staying in the hospital. Call me if you find anything."

I was admiring Syaoran's many degrees hanging neatly on the wall as he hung up the phone, almost forcefully. He came up behind me and I turned to face him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, concern clear in his face, his voice, his body.

My voice was still shaking, my knees still knocking, my hands still unsteady. I had managed to stop the tears, but nothing else would listen to the orders my mind was sending.

As if accepting my silence as an answer, Syaoran sighed in a frustrated manner, running his hand through his hair. Swiftly he moved and shut his office door. Turning back to me, he hesitated, as if he was unsure of what he should do.

And then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, my head nestled now into his chest. His hands rested on the small of my back. I gasped in surprise and suddenly he began to pull away. But I grabbed his white coat, keeping my head in his chest. The tears began to come again, flowing swiftly down my cheeks. Syaoran put his arms back around me, resting his own head on top of mine.

We stood there, just the two of us and my tears, in silence.

Once again, he had saved me. Once again, he had been my knight in shining armor. No, that was too cliché. And Syaoran was no knight. No, once again, he had been my heroic prince charming.

-

-

-

-

-

CONTINUED

Author's Note: Well hello everyone! Long time no talk! I'm sure many of you thought this fanfic was dead. But alas! Here I am, back again, with a diploma with honors and months of free time. And what does that equal out to? More chapters for you all! So enjoy this one! It's the second longest chapter so far (which is weird because when I wrote it in my notebook, it was the longest (This chapter was fifteen written pages, but only six typed pages). I guess my handwriting just got bigger). So make sure to keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. Oh and make sure to stop by my profile for up-to-date news on all of my stories and my poll. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you now and in the future!


End file.
